


The Ones Who See It Coming

by Vector



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: Nisha's known for a while she was going to hit that. Now that she and Jack are drinking to their victory, they both know where this is going.





	

Jack and Nisha are drinking to their victory, finally. Wilhelm had been with them to start, but had made his diplomatic exit fairly quickly, presumably when Jack and Nisha had started undressing each other with their eyes. And their hands, a little bit—they'd both already discarded their outer layers of clothes at some point. Jack is sprawled in his chair and Nisha is sitting on his desk. Nisha can tell they both know where this is going, but they're taking their time. They've got all the time they want.

They both sip Jack's expensive whiskey in comfortable silence for a while. It's good stuff, and they're taking their time with that, too, at least for now. She only feels a little warm.

Eventually Nisha is the one to break the silence. "So, did it get you hard?" 

"Hm? What?" Jack blinks up at her, and she's briefly distracted by how fascinating his mask is to look at from this close before he realizes he'd been looking down, at her boot placed on the chair between his knees, and had missed her hand gesture.

She gestures again, at the bookcases in the corner of the room that she knows can slide away. "Dumping all those scientists out the airlock."

"Oh." Jack's eyebrow raises. "Oh god, yeah. Walking back to my desk after that was a liiiittle uncomfortable." Nisha's glad to be right, especially when the admission comes with a suggestive grin. "Was it obvious?"

"Probably not to everyone. It didn't _show_ or anything, you just had that look." Nisha smirks back. "And, I mean, it _was_ real sexy. Couldn't really blame you. Kinda wanted to jump you right then and there, but we had work to do."

Jack frowns, for some reason. "Work to do and some company who probably would _not_ have appreciated that." A look crosses his eyes that makes him look dark and dangerous. It makes him look hot, but it's a serious one. Distracted. 

Right. Lilith and Roland. "Don't worry about them right now, babe. We'll kill them later," Nisha says sweetly.

Jack's mouth turns up again. "You're right, obviously. They are dead, in the most gruesome, undignified way possible. They just don't know it yet." He leans back in his chair. "So, tell me about murdering bandit chiefs. How'd that go for you?"

Nisha makes a show of thinking it over. "It varied. Wouldn't want things to get boring, after all. Some of them didn't even know what hit them. Bullet between the eyes and they hit the ground. It's impressive how fast their stolen empires would start falling apart once they were dead. Most of their goons didn't even wait for the body to get cold before clearing out." She leans her weight forward. "But I took my time with a few of them. Some of the arrogant bastards didn't realize what they were in for even when they were knocked out, disarmed and tied up. They figured it out eventually, though." Nisha pauses again. Jack is silent, watching with rapt attention, waiting for more. She decides to give it to him. "Some of them, I don't think they'd ever felt pain like that before. Like they didn't even know it existed. One minute they'd be blustering that they could take whatever I could dish out, and the next they'd be staring at the bleeding stub on their hand and screaming. Do you know how much force it takes to cut off a finger?"

"Not first hand," Jack says, but he sounds like he'd like to. "So to speak." He looks over his own hand with a smirk.

"It's not a whole lot," Nisha grins. "And they've got ten of 'em. I mean, usually. Though, they're usually enough of a gibbering mess after two or three that more doesn't do much for them." Or her, she doesn't say, though she can tell Jack's reading between the lines on that one. "I had to put them out of their misery after a little while, the yelling gets a little old."

"Sounds fun," Jack starts, "But—"

"But the best," Nisha interrupts, shifting to straddle Jack's chair and sliding down into his lap. His eyes widen in a gratifying way. "The best ones are like your scientists, I think. The ones who see it coming. Who have a moment to realize what's about to happen to them, but who can't do anything about it. Where you can see the panic set in before you even do anything. Who struggle, try to run, try to fight as hard as they can, but you can tell they know it's pointless. And then they're dead. God, it's such a rush."

"It is," Jack says, settling his hands comfortably at her sides. "Tassiter was like that too."

"Yeah?" Nisha says, humming and leaning into his touch. "I'm sorry I missed that one. I knew you were gonna take him out good."

"It took him a second to figure it out," Jack's into this now, she can tell. "But he got it. Just in time for it to be too late for him to say anything about it." He licks his lips, and Nisha watches for a seam in his mouth, where the mask connects, but she doesn't catch it. "I could see it in his eyes, though. The little asshole talked big, but the moment I actually had my hands around his neck he knew he was outclassed. That all the power he thought he had was _nothing_ compared to me. Everything he'd done was pointless when he was struggling for air and trying to push me away. He didn't put up much of a fight even before he started getting weaker. I could tell when he realized that, too. That he was going to die at my hands and any chance he had to get out of it was long gone. The last few seconds of flailing were just instinct, I think? I kept choking him a little bit past once he was out to make sure he was dead."

" _God_ ," Nisha breathes, sliding her hands over Jack's chest. "That is so hot." 

"Yeah," Jack says, thoughtfully. "He was an unattractive weasel with terrible facial hair, but killing him felt _so_ good."

Nisha hums. "Strangling is a great way to go with it, too. Really... visceral. I mean, if you've got the luxury of it."

"Mm-hm," Jack murmurs, eying her. His gaze lingers at Nisha's throat, which of course she notices.

"You thinking about doing it right now?" She drawls, and moves her hands away from him to unsnap her choker, setting it aside and bearing her neck. It's been a while. "I'm pretty into that, you know."

"I know." She's not surprised at Jack's answer, or the way his hands immediately go to her throat once he's been given the invitation. He was hungry for it, she could tell.

So was she. Her breath catches at the touch before he even tightens his grip. His hands are warm and solid, and the look in his eyes is enough to make her dizzy by itself.

When his hands constrict around her throat he's not delicate about it; it feels more like he's trying to wring her neck with all his strength than trying to cut off her air or blood flow. It's effective, anyway - it _hurts_ , and she immediately starts getting light-headed. She lets out an involuntary gasp with what little air she has as the high rushes through her body.

It's not long, though, before her vision starts to narrow, her limbs feeling heavy, and she realizes Jack isn't going to stop. Might not stop even if she blacks out. Rather than fear, it sends a giddy rush through her that would come out as a laugh if it could. It settles warm between her legs. 

She summons the strength to move quickly, pulling her knife from her boot and sliding the blade against his side. 

Jack releases his grip immediately. "Hey, hey, careful of the sweater."

Nisha takes a trembling breath of air, blinking and trying to clear her head enough to be coherent. "Take it off, then." Her voice is rough even to her own ears, and she can tell Jack likes the sound of it as much as she does. She moves her knife away as he moves to comply, stripping the yellow sweater over his head and setting it aside carefully. She admires his chest, and moves the knife back to his side once it's bare. Jack raises his eyebrows as the edge of the blade presses against his skin. "And get your hands behind your head."

Jack complies with that, too, leaning back a little, the pose making his naked arms and shoulders look very defined in a way she's sure is deliberate. She doesn't try to suppress her smile. "What, did I do something wrong?" Jack asks, with a grin of his own. 

"I just want to ask you a few questions," Nisha smirks, sliding closer in his lap. "Stay like that if you know what's good for you."

"Sure, sure," Jack grins back at her.

"You ever had hands around your neck yourself?" Nisha asks, drawing the knife up to tap the flat against his collarbone, watching how it moves with Jack's breath. 

Jack takes a moment to answer. "Not like this."

"Vague." Nisha says. "Well, I don't mind either way. I try to be flexible. Though, I do like the idea that this is special."

"You are definitely special, babe," Jack says with a tone somewhere between arousal and adoration that makes her cunt ache and her heart twist. God. Maybe this is going to end up being a serious thing. Nisha thinks she'd like that.

She sticks her knife back in her boot. "Then, let's see how you take it."

Nisha presses hard against Jack's pulse, feeling it beat hard in his neck and then slow. He groans, and she can feel the vibration of it. He doesn't move his hands from his head. She can watch his eyes glaze as the rush of euphoria hits him. He looks incredibly hot, and she moves so she can grind against his thigh and relieve some pressure. He twitches and his eyes dart down. He's got to be hard by now too, but she doesn't follow his gaze, instead watching his face as he twitches, involuntarily straining for oxygen. 

She wants to draw this out, so she eases up for a moment, enough for some blood to get to his brain and for him to take a thin, strained breath. His arms go slightly slack, but she doesn't let the relief last long before she increases the pressure again. He groans low in his throat.

"You can lower your arms now, if it's too much for you," Nisha purrs, and feels a rush of satisfaction when he does. He's got a look in his eyes that's not surrender, though, and when his hands drop to his lap, they don't hold still. He gets her belt unlatched quicker than she would have expected given that he's got to be pretty woozy, and her fly is open too before she's really registered what he's doing. "Shit," she laughs, as he slides his palm inside her pants to cup against her bare crotch.

This isn't really the way she planned this to play out, but she's fine with this too. Even Jack's hand flat against her is better than grinding against his thigh, the direct contact making pleasure curl up her spine. His palm is big and warm, the pads of his fingers soft. When he starts exploring, fingers probing downward, her own fingers dig deeper into his neck as she rocks into his hand.

"You think you can get me off before it's too much for you?" she asks, more curious than challenging, and she deliberately loosens her grip enough for him to speak.

"Uh, _yeah_ ," Jack says, voice scratchy, as he slides a long finger into her and presses the pad of his thumb hard against her clit, and she rolls her hips into the contact automatically, her own breath hitching. "I think you're getting off on this pretty well even without my help."

Nisha tightens her hands again and shivers at the tiny choked noise Jack makes. "Don't sell yourself short, babe," she hums, riding against his hand in slow steady motions. "You know you look gorgeous like this."

"I'm sure I do," Jack manages in a tight voice, grinning, before he's out of air to speak again. 

"And you're going to look even better with a pretty ring of bruises around your neck," Nisha says, and keeps her grip up long enough this time that she can tell Jack's starting to see stars, his eyes going unfocused. She can't tell if the curl of his finger inside her is deliberate or an involuntary twitch. That makes it feel even better, and it fogs her brain enough that she only realizes she's let up on Jack's neck which she hears him take a sharp breath. She tightens her hands again. From the smirk on Jack's face he takes that as a challenge to get her to let go, and the next time he moves his hand it's clearly intentional. Nisha doesn't really mind losing this game. If she really wanted to hold out she wouldn't keep rolling her hips against his hand rhythmically, so Jack doesn't really need to do much but keep the pressure where she wants it. 

This is definitely dangerous; she's not in any shape to pay enough attention to make sure she's not doing any real damage. It feels amazing, though, the pleasure running through her in heady waves, and Jack looks amazing, intensely focused on her even as he hovers on the edge of unconsciousness. 

She does release her grip when she hits the edge, but she does it mostly deliberately, moving her hands to Jack's chest as her whole body trembles, instead leaning in to kiss him before he has the chance to get any air. She takes over his mouth, and the hot contact and the way she can feel him struggling to both kiss back and breathe enough through his nose to get himself back together makes the rush of pleasure rocking through her body even sweeter.

Finally, Jack hits his limit and forcefully breaks away from the kiss, pushing her away with his free hand and taking a harsh inhale through his mouth. Her body is hot and sensitive to even that touch, and she doesn't complain, just smirks as she settles down a bit.

"Hoooly shit," Jack moans after a few more breaths. "My whole body hurts. But, like, definitely in the good way. My dick definitely hurts the most. I think my system just gave up on trying to send blood anywhere else after a while." His voice is low and so rough it breaks in places.

"That tends to be how it goes," Nisha says, and now she lets herself look down, admiring how Jack's pants are straining. "I'm feeling pretty good, myself."

"Yeah?" Jack's lips turn up. "You better get ready to feel even better." His finger slides wetly out of her as he removes his hand from her pants.

"I'm ready anytime," Nisha smirks. Jack slides his hands under her thighs.

Unfortunately, it seems like he hasn't quite gotten his strength back, and his attempt to lift her up off his lap barely gets started before his limbs give out and he drops back down to the chair. "Oh wow. Shit. Okay, give me a second here."

"Don't worry, hon, I've got you," Nisha grins again, and rises up to standing. Her legs are a little wobbly from orgasm herself, but she manages fine. She strips off her boots, pants, and soaked panties the rest of the way and sits back on the edge of the desk again, spreading her legs wide. 

Jack makes a good show of taking in the view. "Nice." 

"Think you can manage your own pants yourself?" Nisha teases, head cocked. The way Jack scrambles to comply is pretty cute. 

He makes a good show of it once he's naked, too, sliding his chair back so he has room to stand and show off. He's got a good looking body and he knows it, and Nisha doesn't hesitate to admire it, eyes running down from his broad shoulders to the sharp line of his hip, to where his dick stands tall, flushed dark, thick, and curved toward his stomach. "So, what do you think?"

"I think I should have gotten your clothes off a _long_ time ago." Nisha says, even though she knows she's just stroking his ego. She'll stroke some other things too if he's going to look that hot about it.

Jack snorts a laugh. "Are we talking a long time ago like, last week, or a long time ago like... an hour ago. Because I have to say, either option would have been pretty good." He steps in close to her, and she shifts closer to the edge of the desk so his dick slides against her inner thigh. He shudders at even that much contact.

"On second thought, I think right now is a pretty good time for it too." She wraps her hand around his shaft, deliberately too tight to be entirely comfortable, to hear him groan. 

"Oookay, just to put something out there in case you're thinking it, because _I'm_ definitely thinking it. I _am_ a little curious what would happen if you choked my dick like you just did to my neck, but maybe we can save that one for a little later. And not _just_ because I'd like to actually get off sometime tonight. I feel like I might want to do a little research first and make sure to avoid any... permanent dick nerve damage. _That_ sounds like something no one wants." Jack's voice is breathless and throaty, and even though he _was_ just choked, Nisha's pretty sure wanting to get off is a pretty big part of it too.

"More worried about your dick than your brain, huh?" Nisha chuckles, but it's good-natured. "Don't worry, babe, you're safe." She releases him with a smirk. "I want to feel that pretty dick inside me."

"Oh, great. We're on the same page." Jack stands flush against her now, his shaft just brushing against her vulva, where she's still damp. She thinks she intends it as a tease, a prelude, but he keeps moving a little longer than that, tiny thrusts that just slide wetly against her without penetrating, just enough for a few tickles of pleasure without being satisfying. He looks like he's enjoying it, though, his breath short and his eyes dark and hooded. She wonders if the doctors managed to fix his left eye, or if it's still burned out underneath that mask, the one she can see just a fake mocking the motions of his right one. The thought is kind of hot.

Nisha wraps her hand around his shaft again. "C'mon, then." She tilts his dick so the head lines up properly with her entrance, wrapping a leg around him to encourage him with a press of her heel against his back. She regrets slightly that this position means he's got the leverage and she can't just _ride_ him, but only slightly. There will be time for that later, and him fucking her over the desk will be great, if he can actually get to it. 

Jack takes the encouragement. He wraps his broad hands around her hips to hold her steady as he drives into her hard. "Shit," Nisha gasps, hand dropping to clutch the edge of the desk as she's suddenly completely filled. It's overwhelming for a moment, but that feels good too, and Jack doesn't wait before continuing to move, with another long, steady thrust that makes her shudder.

"Yeah, that feels good, huh?" Jack pauses then, long enough to grin smugly down at her, his dick settled inside her.

"You know it does," Nisha says, settling her legs wide again and leaning back on her elbows. "Let's see how long you can keep it up."

"I didn't prep for a marathon, here," Jack says with a raised eyebrow, but he does move again, leaning over her to thrust into her, getting a deeper angle this time, and he groans.

"A solid sprint, then," Nisha says, her own voice starting to get strained, her body heating up in waves as Jack moves. "That's fun too."

"Uh-huh," Jack grunts, settling into a harsh rhythm. It's definitely rough; it's been a while for this, too, and Jack fucks her with long, steady movements, and even with one orgasm behind her there's still some friction. It feels _good_ , finally getting to feel this, and to watch Jack slowly losing his composure above her. Nisha's thighs start to tremble before long. 

Then Jack makes it better. Nisha's far gone enough that she doesn't even notice him planning it, only barely registers when he moves one of his hands away from her hips. Which means she gets the full impact of it when he suddenly pushes her flat to the desk by her neck, her body rushing with adrenaline and arousal.

"God, that's sexy," Jack groans, and keeps up the pressure. He's leaning way over her now, his body heavy over hers as he thrusts into her, the press of his palm against her throat firm and sold. She wraps her hand around Jack's forearm, feeling the tense muscles. There's no way she can get to her knife if she needs it again. He's got her pinned, trapped underneath him, swiftly getting dizzy, as his cock relentlessly hits deep inside her.

Nisha isn't sure if it's the high from lack of oxygen or the slight shift in his thrusts hitting her differently that does it, but suddenly it feels different, nearly euphoric, and her body spasms, her muscles clamping down tight around Jack's dick.

"Shit, Nisha," Jack breathes, and his rhythm falters, but the pressure on her neck doesn't. The pleasure doesn't stop, either, her whole body burning with it, and she wonders if she's going to pass out for a moment. But then Jack starts moving again, shorter, quicker thrusts that show his desperation, and that breaks through the fog that threatens to take her under with new bursts of sensation. 

She thinks she makes a noise, or tries to, as her body trembles. Jack's getting sloppy enough that she can breathe, a little, since it's hard to strangle her properly one-handed. But she's still lightheaded from the restricted flow of blood, her nerves still alight, and it draws out longer than she would have thought possible, waves of pleasure running through her like a physical sensation.

It takes immense effort to drag her eyes into focus on Jack's face, but it's worthwhile to see his face when he finally stills inside her. He's watching her tremble beneath him with obvious delight that gives her an extra thrill, and then looks almost surprised when his orgasm hits, helpless and raw, completely broken of the air of control he usually has. In a good way.

Nisha's not sure her vision doesn't go black for a few moments after that. She misses Jack moving his hand from her neck to the desk beside her, and when she's aware enough again he's slumped heavily on top of her as he leans against the desk to catch his breath. She feels like her body is full of needles. 

She lets him breathe for a few minutes as she lets herself recover as well, slow steady inhales until the tingling is gone and she's left with just the generalized soreness from a good fuck and the dull pain of her throat. And the uncomfortable feeling of the hard edges of the desk beneath her back. 

She runs her hands over Jack's broad shoulders, which are damp with a faint sheen of sweat. "Ugh, c'mon, babe, let's at least sit back in the chair."

"Mm, good idea. Brilliant," Jack mutters, pushing himself upright. His softened dick slides out of her, sending another wave of feeling through her raw nerves. He reaches for her again, and he does manage to lift her, this time, at least enough to pull her back in on top of him as he settles back down in his chair. They're both kind of sticky between their legs, but if Jack's not worried about getting anything dirty, she's not going to be. 

She settles in beside him, putting . "Better."

"Sooooo." She looks at Jack's face out of the corner of her eye, and he's got a smug grin on his face to match the smug tone that has returned to his voice, despite it still being a little rough. "Is this going to be a thing?"

Nisha snorts. "Sure, ask me that when I'm all buzzed from good whiskey and good sex."

"Just _good_?" Jack asks, sounding almost genuinely offended.

"Fine, great whiskey and great sex," Nisha admits, with a small smile. It's true, anyway. "Yeah, alright. Let's make this a thing."

" _Sweet._ " Jack grins wider. "One more thing to drink to." He reaches around her to retrieve the whiskey bottle and refills both their glasses. "Our enemies are dead, or _will be very shortly_ , I've got Hyperion under my control, I'm going to find another Vault, _and_ I've got a hot girlfriend." He hands Nisha her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Nisha says, with mild amusement, and they both drink.

Jack half-chokes on it. "Haah, wow, that burns a little, actually. If I end up croaking my way through the executive meeting tomorrow I'll blame you. I mean, probably not aloud. Not that I don't want to brag about my sex life with my hot girlfriend, but I think I'll just kill anyone who decides to talk shit about it." 

"Works for me." Nisha's throat is also a little rough swallowing, but she expected as much. "If I hear any reports about deaths in Hyperion upper management, tomorrow I'll be charmed you're thinking about me," she drawls.

"Well, there might be some deaths either way, not gonna rule it out." Jack sips more slowly this time, and Nisha watches his throat work. "...I'll definitely be thinking about you either way, too, though." He winks.

Nisha's body still hurts with a satisfying ache, and she doesn't _really_ want to do anything else right now. But he still looks really sexy. "Hot," she says, grinning. 

She feels like this thing might work out.


End file.
